


Más que palabras

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: 8x20, F/M, Two-Faced, what if
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y si Ray hubiera llegado a decir a Ziva que la quiere durante su cena en Two-Faced?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más que palabras

 

> _¿Nunca has cogido el pasado, lo has metido en un cuarto del sótano, lo has cerrado y no has vuelto a entrar ahí jamás? Eso es lo que yo hago. Y entonces conoces a alguien especial y lo único que quieres es echarle la llave y decirle "abre, entra", pero no puedes porque está oscuro. Hay demonios y si alguien viera lo feo que es... Llevo tiempo queriendo hacerlo, abrir la puerta de golpe y dejar que entre la luz y lo limpie todo a fondo._
> 
> – Tom Ripley, “El talento de Mr. Ripley” (película, 1999)

Al oír aquello, Ziva deseó haber respondido al teléfono, el mismo que ahora yacía junto a la máquina de aperitivos aparentemente intacto. Debía de tratarse de un error, tenía que haberlo entendido mal. Sería eso, no cabía duda. Ray pretendía llamar su atención, comprobar si de verdad le escuchaba o si estaba todavía más pendiente de su trabajo que de él.

Por eso le había dicho que la quería.

Evitando mirarle y obviando la vergüenza roja que se le subía a las mejillas, carraspeó, entreabrió los labios y señaló el suelo.

—Ehh… Voy a… El móvil…  
—Claro. El móvil.

Ziva sonrió con incomodidad y se estiró como pudo para alcanzarlo. Al comprobar que no llegaba, maldijo entre dientes, bajó de la silla y se agachó a recogerlo. Según se estaba levantando, sintió dos brazos tan tiernos como seguros rodeándola desde atrás. Ray tenía los labios tan próximos a su oído que le notaba respirar.

—Te quiero.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo. No había sido una artimaña para que le hiciese caso, sino algo real, lo que pretendía contarle y el motivo por el que le había pedido que no contestase al teléfono. Ray le había dicho que la quería.

Pensó cómo podía replicar, qué podía responder a algo como eso. Sabía que únicamente había una frase buena, todas las demás complicarían su posición o incluso mandarían su relación a paseo. Ray la quería. Tenerlo presente era sencillo, no así pensar qué era lo que sentía ella o lo que debería sentir. Apenas disponía de un par de segundos para aclararse, no era suficiente.

Decidió ampliar el plazo de respuesta consultando el móvil. McGee tenía una duda de última hora. No era indispensable aportarle los datos que solicitaba con tanta rapidez, pero evitaba que pensase. Mientras sus dedos volaban componiendo palabras no tenía que plantearse con qué cara iba a mirar a Ray a los ojos, mucho menos qué podía contestar.

Antes de que terminase de teclear el texto, Ray la soltó y regresó a su sitio. La observaba sin descomponer el gesto, con el aplomo sereno del que había hecho gala desde que le estrechó la mano en aquel edificio gris de Miami. Parecía tranquilo, sin el menor atisbo de irritación aunque ella estuviese tardando en hablar. Tanta calma solo lograba alterarla, hacerla sentir como un animal enjaulado en un recinto que se volvía más pequeño a cada segundo. Solo podía mirarle y pensar por qué no reaccionaba.

—Ray…

Ahí quedaba todo, ahí paraba su arranque camino de ningún lugar. No podía hablar si no sabía qué decir. No podía saber qué decir si no tenía claro qué pensar. Debía bucear en sus sentimientos, en ese tanque oscuro lleno de sangre y hiel al que había decidido no volver a acercarse. Sin saber cómo, Ray la había ido conduciendo hasta él inadvertidamente, pasito a pasito, cada día más próxima. De pronto se encontraba ante las compuertas sin más opción que abrirlas. Le recordaba tantísimo a aquella película que habían visto juntos y acurrucados en la cabañita alpina de Vermont que le entraron ganas de reír. En lugar de eso, permaneció inmóvil viéndole extender las manos según se preparaba para hablar dado que ella desperdiciaba otra vez su ocasión de mover ficha.

—Escucha, Ziva, no quiero presionarte. No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada ni que digas nada que no te salga de dentro. Lo único que quiero es que sepas lo que yo siento por ti y que por eso he venido a DC.  
—¿Qué? ¿Has viajado desde Miami para decirme que me quieres?  
—Sí. ¿Por qué se te hace tan raro?

Porque ningún otro habría hecho un viaje tan largo para algo así. O quizá sí, quizá alguien ya lo hizo aunque “te quiero” no fuesen sus palabras exactas. Ese alguien había removido cielo y tierra para encontrarla y se había desplazado al otro lado del mundo sin saber si la encontraría con vida. Era todo un signo de devoción que se había transformado en humo porque ella no era fácil y él no la entendía. No podía vivir sin ella, pero con ella tampoco, como cantaban mil y una tonadas de corazones rotos. Que el suyo lo estuviera perpetuamente empezaba a cansar.

No tenía motivos para sentirse abatida y carecer de esperanzas. Ray era su sol personal recién venido desde Miami para alegrarle la existencia una vez más. No tenían mucho tiempo para verse las caras, pero disfrutaban cada segundo juntos y muchos otros separados. A pesar de la distancia, Ray había estado siempre a su lado, cercano pero no asfixiante. Le enviaba noticias curiosas, la llamaba para ver qué tal le había ido el día y planeaba excursiones extravagantes. Una noche horrible, epílogo de una jornada interminable y frustrante, Ray la había tenido al teléfono durante más de hora y media. Apenas había hilado un par de frases, se había limitado a escuchar, a hacerla sentir arropada y comprendida aunque estuviese lejos. Para cuando se despidieron, Ray había logrado arrancarle incluso una risotada sincera, sin la menor pizca de amargura. A la mañana siguiente, tenía un mensaje en el móvil: “ _tu risa es música, ¡que el ritmo no pare!_ ”.

Dio unos pasos distraídos por la habitación y terminó volviéndole la espalda. Sentía sus ojillos castaños e inteligentes fijos en ella, pero podía fingir que se encontraba sola, que podía reflexionar sin presiones. Era tan fácil, con Ray todo lo era. Desde el primer minuto no había puesto una sola traba. Ray la aceptaba, no se hacía mil preguntas sin respuesta, no la veía como un enigma que tuviese que desentrañar a la fuerza. Jamás la había presionado, sino que había ido tejiendo su tela con paciencia y tenacidad. Era ella quien se había acercado a él con los ojos cerrados. Ahora que los abría se encontraban los dos solos, sin más parapetos ni armas que sus palabras. Y es que ni siquiera estaban en guerra.

No lo estarían, pero para ella suponía todo un conflicto. Ray la quería, esas palabras no dejaban de rebotar por su mente como una pelota contra las paredes de un frontón. Ray la quería y tal vez era el primero. Al menos ningún otro hombre se lo había dicho nunca, ninguno había tenido la audacia o quizá la estupidez. Y allí estaba ella, veintiocho años y temblorosa porque se le acababan de declarar. Como al recibir aquel mensaje de Ray, Ziva rió, solo que ahora la melodía sonaba desafinada y grotesca.

—¿Estás bien, Ziva?  
—Sí… No. No. Dame un segundo.

Era absurdo sorprenderse al caer en la cuenta de que Ray era el primero que le había declarado su amor. Ziva apenas había dado pie a la existencia de pretendientes. Hasta su llegada al NCIS había vivido para trabajar, para ser la mejor máquina al servicio de su patria y su familia. Aterrizar en el Nuevo Continente había supuesto un cambio de aires, no así de rumbo en lo sentimental. Había tenido sus escarceos, su heridita radiactiva de ojos claros en el corazón y sus desengaños, pero jamás alguien a quien importarle de esa manera. Ni siquiera había pensado que necesitase a nadie así cuando tuvo que retroceder y apareció Michael en escena. Quizá le quiso o quizá solamente quiso quererle y no lo logró. Lo cierto es que no hubo grandes revelaciones, sino balas y mentiras antes de que él muriera y ella renaciese a medias.

Ray le había llegado en el momento preciso, cuando ya había sanado lo suficiente y empezaba a sentirse completamente a gusto con su nueva vida. Desde el primer instante le habían gustado su sonrisa sincera, su actitud serena y cómo siempre parecía hacer o decir exactamente lo que la situación requería. Pasar tiempo con él era sencillo y cómodo, Ray le proporcionaba justo lo que ella deseaba incluso sin saberlo. Ray la quería. Era el primero que se atrevía a quererla de verdad y se atenía a las consecuencias. Al menos él no acabaría cosido a balazos en el salón de su casa.

—¿Sabes qué le pasó a mi anterior novio? Tony le pegó cuatro tiros.  
—Hay que ver, ¿tanto le molestó descubrir que había robado tu virtud?

Ziva agachó la cabeza bruscamente tratando de contener la risotada que se le formaba por dentro.

—Intentaba protegerme, pero no de eso.  
—Te escucho.

Ziva suspiró y se giró muy lentamente. Ray se encontraba acodado en la mesa, observándola cargado de interés. Cansada de estar de pie como un monigote, Ziva regresó a su silla. Ray apenas tardó en acariciarle el dorso de la mano y entrelazar los dedos con los de ella.

—Me mintió. Ni siquiera sé si llegó a sentir algo, si… Me utilizó. Tony trató de protegerme, todo el equipo lo intentó. Al final…

Se mordió el labio y se toqueteó el pelo. No quería entrar en detalles, no iba a contarle a Ray el calvario que había vivido en Somalia, ese del que nadie hablaba pero del que todos sabían. No consentiría que nadie le tuviese pena, en especial él. Ray la quería y el amor tal y como ella lo entendía era incompatible con la lástima.

—¿Recuerdas una de nuestras primeras noches juntos? La segunda, creo.  
—Sé cuál dices. ¿Fue por eso?  
—Sí.

Ray tiró suavemente de su mano y la besó. No necesitaba añadir nada más, ambos se acordaban perfectamente de lo sucedido. En plena madrugada, Ziva había despertado a gritos. No sabía lo que había soñado, pero se sentía tan aterrorizada que Ray tuvo que pasar un buen rato abrazándola y regalándole caricias y susurros para disipar su pánico paralizante. Al día siguiente creyó que se encontraría sola. A punto estuvo de llorar de alivio y gratitud al verle dormido a su lado como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Michael era del Mossad, tú eres de la CIA.  
—Te van los servicios de inteligencia. No somos James Bond y estamos llenos de secretos que no podemos contarle a nadie, pero no todos somos tipos oscuros que van por ahí asesinando sin piedad.

Ziva sacudió la cabeza. No había hablado mucho de su pasado a Ray, el pobre seguramente no imaginaría hasta qué punto acababa de describirla. Solo que esa ya no era ella. Gibbs tenía razón, esa parte de sí había quedado para siempre perdida en el desierto somalí. Retomarla como un juego durante un caso había sido divertido, reconfortante incluso, pero había servido para que supiese que jamás desandaría el camino recorrido.

—Lo que quiero decir es que se trata justamente de eso, de los secretos.  
—Son necesarios para nuestro trabajo, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser sinceros. Te lo contaría todo, Ziva, hasta el último detalle, pero lo tengo prohibido. No sé cómo sería Michael, pero en mi caso, si alguna vez dejo de contarte algo no es porque quiera engañarte.

Ziva le miró a los ojos. Parecía sincero y daba la impresión de no hablar en abstracto, sino de referirse a algo muy concreto y cercano. En cualquier caso, no podía preguntar ni exigirle una respuesta. Él se lo había dejado claro, las verdades eran otras. Su pareja era Ray, no el agente Cruz. Sus palabras para presentarse ante Tony no podían haber sido más acertadas, ya era hora de que Ziva las interiorizase.

—Y me quieres.  
—Y te quiero. Y soy paciente.

Lo sería, pero le estaba dando a entender que aquel era el momento. Ziva no se sentía preparada para hablar, pero tampoco quería callar para siempre. Lo mejor sería dejar que sus gestos sustituyesen a las palabras. Le acarició las mejillas, acercó la cara para besarle y quitó el sonido del móvil a ciegas cuando volvía a interrumpirles. El resto del mundo podía esperar.


End file.
